


Homeward Bound, Space Edition

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Aromantic, Aromatic Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Boys In Love, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crash Landing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Deceit Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecurity, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Robots, Science Fiction, Science Pick-Up Lines, Slow To Update, Stuff happens, Survival, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Temporary Character Death, Wilderness Survival, basically they crash on an alien planet, but its not like super sci-fi, dw, hehehe its not actually that bad, i mean ig it is technically sc-fic which why ive been referring to it as sci-fi, i think idk, idk what these tags are, ill tag as i go - Freeform, ish, its ethan, maybe idk, oof everyones insecure, probbably lmao lets be honest here, roman tries okay, someone give thomas a nap, that i cant say, whatever im going back to actually tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman and Remus King.Logan Berry.Virgil Storm.Patton Foster.Ethan Jackson.These six men signed up to embark on a journey through space led by Thomas Sanders, to explore the world beyond the Sol system, to go where no man had gone before.The seven, save the King twins, had never met before they signed up for the adventure. And yet, they still agreed to be frozen in Cryopods next to each other and blasted into space for who knows how long. It all sounds well and good (aside from being away from Earth for so long generations could pass), and it is.At least, until their ship crashes on an alien planet, of course.





	Homeward Bound, Space Edition

**Author's Note:**

> i originally was gonna wait to post this, so if i dont update for weeks on end blame [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers) for this

When Roman woke up, it was to a loud ringing in his ears.

Groaning, he raised his head slightly, gasping as pain shot through his skull.

Curling his fingers, Roman blearily blinked at his surroundings. Shattered glass was scattered around him, as well as wheat yellow grass patches around on a hard brown ground.

Suddenly, the sound (of silence) came back, and a loud beeping assaulted his ears, sending a sharp pang through his forehead.

Roman slowly lifted his head. His memory was hazy, and as he looked around, wondering what the fuck had happened and why he was on the ground, it all came rushing back to him.

Seeing the ad for the Space Intelligence and Exploration Syndicate (otherwise known as S.I.E.S, which was a stupid acronym, although it was a government owned program that was taking him outside of known space, which had been his dream forever, so he couldn't really complain) and signing up, meeting his "teammates," getting frozen in the Cryopod and then...nothing.

What had happened?

As Roman's head cleared, he took in his soundings. He appeared to be in a forest, with trees that _ looked _like Duglas Firs except the leaves were….blue?

Roman's expertise wasn't in biology, but he was pretty fucking sure that leaves weren't blue.

In the distance he could hear birds (?) chirping, and a sudden gust of cool wind pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face, making him realize how _ hot _he was. It also blew a whiff of smoke into his face, and Roman wrinkled his nose in disgust.

_ Wait..smoke? _

"Roman? Roman? Roman, get up!"

Shooting to his knees (and immediately regretting it because ow, his head), Roman turned and saw a sight that made him freeze.

His Cryopod was in front of him, a large and jagged whole in the glass and smoke pouring out of it.

_ Oh, _ he thought, _ That's where the smoke is coming from. _

Slowly clambering to his feet, Roman studied his Cryopod. The side storage that he could see was missing its entire door, and all that was left was a basic emergency kit that was resting behind a glass panel.

"JANICE?" he called heastintly, coughing to clear his throat.

"Roman!" JANICE exclaimed, voice coming from somewhere in his pod. "You've alive! Thank god, I don't know who I would have made fun of if you were dead."

Roman rolled his eyes (and then winced because again, ow). "I appreciate the concern, JAN," he said dryly, slowly making his way towards the pod, making sure not to step on any glass (though he doubted that it hurt him if he did step on any).

"You're welcome!" JANICE responded cheerfully.

Ducking his head under the smoke and peering inside, he saw his helmet sitting haphazardly in his seat. Reaching over (and being careful not to cut himself on the glass), Roman plucked it from its resting place and secured it on his head.

It gave a soft whir as his HUD and UI booted up, several pop ups appearing.

"You're not looking too hot there, Sparkle Pants," JANICE said, highlighting one of the pop ups.

**Physical Diagnosis **

_ Mild Concussion _

_ Several bruises in varying degrees _

_ Unineffective smoke inhalation _

_ Eugh, oof..wait, is unineffective even a word? _

"Bitch, I'm absolutely stunning, and can you drop that? I was eight," Roman complained, adjusting his helmet.

"Nope!"

"Ugh," Roman muttered, "AIs"

"I heard that!"

Roman chose not to garner that a response, instead looking at his surroundings. He appeared to be on a plateau of some sorts, with a forest in front of him, a clear slow rushing and bright teal river to his left.

Behind him, he heard a buzz, and before he could even turn something the size of a can of soda flew into his vision.

"Bumble!" he gasped, and the drone responded by zooming towards him and pressing their face against his helmet, vibrating in happiness.

Roman giggled, reaching up a hand to cup them. "Hey buddy," he greeted, watching as Bumble flew back, still in front of his line of sight, "Good to see you're still kicking."

He wasn't lying. He had had Bumble for a very long time, and if had been crushed, Roman probably would've collapsed in a ball of tears and given up on life.

"Wooow," JANICE drawled, "You're not pleased to see me? I see how it is."

"You're an AI JANICE, you would've been fine."

JANICE was quiet for a moment. "Touché."

"Anyways, where exactly are we?" Roman asked, walking over to the other side storage, which was thankfully still intact.

"I have absolutely no idea!" JANICE responded, way too cheerfully for the situation.

Roman froze, hands stilling.

"Shit."

"Shit," JANICE agreed.

When Roman was a kid, he had always dreamed of escaping into the night, flying up into space and out of the known space, to converse with aliens and sing with the stars. None of those dreams had involved crashing on an alien planet who knows how far from the Sol system with (most likely, considering his luck) absolutely no way to contact Earth.

"Dream come true," he said dryly.

"I _ know, _right?"

"Shut up, JANICE."

Surprisingly, she did, and Roman unlocked the storage, pulling the door open and immediately getting crushed under a pile of containers.

"Ow."

Bumble buzzed worriedly above him, and Roman waved him away, pushing himself up.

"Alright," he said, brushing dirt off his legs. Putting his hands on hips, he clicked his tongue. "What do I need in this pile of nonsense?"

"You could put that small fire out," JANICE suggested, even providing a helpful little waypoint at the corner of his HUD.

"Nah," Roman replied. "It's fine."

And then the Cryopod burst into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah!! sci-fic au!! how do you like it so far?
> 
> (if you're wondering what his armor looks like, imagine if halo armor and voltron armor had a baby (basically spartan armor except way less bulky and with a voltron helment)


End file.
